


Are you satisfied?

by Editsulli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editsulli/pseuds/Editsulli
Summary: When Rey is forced to marry the Eternal twins, Arcann and Thexan, on her wedding night she experiences a true taste of pure passion that leaves her want more...





	Are you satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this short SWTOR smut is unrelated to The fire within. However, I am fascinated by the twins, Arcann and Thexan. Therefore I wanted to explore my naughty little heart with this short, sexy story of them having fun with Rey. If I ever get to write the whole story, which I want to do in the near future, I will include this one into that story.
> 
> The story of course rated M for mature!
> 
> Enjoy the ride :D

After the servant led her through the door, Rey found herself in a lavishly decorated room with a breathtaking view of the nighttime city below. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. Besides the large metal framed bed were two identical dressers on either side of the room. One of the twins was lazily leaning against one of them, appraisingly looking at Rey. Wearing black trousers, Rey noticed, his half naked body was marked with intricate tattoos on both of his muscular arms. And the way he looked at her, she assumed it was Thexan.

Swallowing hard, her eyes landed on the bathroom door, from where Arcann stepped out wearing a black towel tightly wrapped around his waist. His body was the split image of his brothers, except for the tattoos. He had none on his muscular frame.

As soon as he noticed Rey, he approached her. Stopping in front of her, his piercing blue eyes quickly measured her up. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and lifted her chin up.

"Look at me." His voice was smooth but demanding.

Gazing into his eyes, she knew what was to come and that thought truly frightened her.

Noticing her trembling, he spoke up again.

"Don't be afraid. We're not here to hurt you."

Then her eyes landed on Thexan, who casually pushed himself away from the dresser and approached them. Walking behind her, he stopped and gently lifted her hair up. Leaning closer, his warm breath lightly caressed her bare skin. Planting a soft kiss on top of her right shoulder, and pulling her hair away from her neck, he then planted another soft kiss and another on her neck, until he reached her earlobe.

The sensation he gave her was quite pleasurable. Then his mouth clamped down on her earlobe and slowly and sensually he started to nibble on it, making Rey slightly shudder with pleasure.

While Thexan was busy with her ear, Arcann reached for her nightgown and slowly pulled it down, exposing Rey for them to see.

Instantly, she wanted to cover herself up, but Arcann swiftly stopped her.

"No." He said. "Let me see you."

A small pleasureful moan left her mouth as Arcann gently rolled one of her erect pink nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Seeing Rey without her clothes and watching her satisfied expression excited Arcann. Leaning forward, his hungry mouth enclosed on the already sensitive bud, making Rey cry out with delight.

Then Thexan's busy fingers found her buttocks. First, he squeezed them lightly and then more forcefully. Between the two men's special attentions, Rey felt slowly losing herself. While Thexan kept massaging her backside, Arcann straightened up and pulling her face closer, he smashed his lips to hers.

As his tongue invaded her mouth, Rey's body shuddered with an unexpected joy. His demanding kiss was surprisingly gentle, she thought with awe. To her, he always seemed a little rough around the edges, but within his kiss, Rey felt lost. Deepening the kiss, Rey lifted her arms up and caressed his wide shoulders.

Then she felt Thexan's breath on the back of her neck again. Slowly nibbling on her delicate skin, he pressed his hard body against hers, showing Rey his readiness for her.

Feeling his excitement pressing against her buttocks, made Rey's mind go numb for a second. She was no virgin or inexperienced with intimacy, however, she had never been with two men at the same time and she wasn't sure how this night would go. Instantly, her stomach muscles clenched as Thexan's tender fingers found her sex. Slowly, he started to move his hand up and down on her, causing Rey to tremble with excitement.

Feeling his fingers between her moist folds was an amazing sensation. With skill, he rubbed her already swollen bud, making Rey moan loudly into Arcann's mouth.

After a few pleasurable seconds, Thexan's hand abruptly left her body. Breaking the kiss, Arcann picked her up into his arms, and walked her to the bed.

Placing her on the top of the covers, his eyes hungrily roamed over Rey. Then he removed his towel and tossed it on the floor.

With wide eyes, Rey gazed at his flawless body. From his chest, her eyes landed on his manhood that stuck out from the light brown curly hair that matched the hair on the top of his head. Looking toward Thexan, she noticed he was also removing his clothing, revealing his flawless body.

Seeing the two men a deep, shaky sigh left Rey's parted lips.

"Oh." She said as Arcann got on the bed and kneeled at her feet. Placing his hands on her knees, he gently opened them. Then lifting up her left leg, he placed a soft kiss on the inner part of her knee. With small kisses, he traveled up her leg slowly reaching the juncture of her thighs.

When his mouth came down on her sex, Rey closed her eyes and relaxed her head, leaning back on the pillows. While his tongue expertly and tortuously teased her, Thexan laid down beside her. Cupping her face into his hands, he leaned closer and gently kissed her lips. Teasingly, he licked her lower lip and then he playfully sucked it into his mouth. The sensation of him playing with her lips and Arcann playing with her sex was an overwhelming feeling. Immediately, Rey's pulse accelerated and while breathing fast and shallow, she reached down and grabbed ahold of Thexan's rock hard manhood, lightly running her hand over its length.

A deep moan left his mouth, as she kept up with her touches. Then pushing his tongue into her mouth, he deepened his kiss, while her hand deftly explored his body.

Then the mattress shifted as Arcann got on his knees. Placing himself between her thighs, he slowly immersed within her sensitive folds. As his full length filled up Rey, she swiftly pushed down on his abdomen, making him stop. Holding onto her, he slowly pulled back a little, and then entered again, moving his hips giving Rey and extraordinary feeling.

With perfect rhythm, Arcann moved his body in unison with hers. She feels impeccable, Arcann thought with despair. Seeing his brother and Rey playing with each other gave Arcann an astonishing feeling. The constant craving he had felt for her before was driving him mad. But now finally having her was the greatest sensation he could have asked for.

Reaching dangerously close to his peak, closing his eyes, he swiftly slowed down. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He wanted to savor these special moments.

Breaking the kiss, Thexan looked into her longing eyes. While his brother was giving Rey the pleasure that made her face glow with desire, he swiftly sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the tender bud, he felt her body go rigid, as the first wave of her orgasm reached its peak.

Moaning loudly, Rey felt the great build up deep within her core as she reached her orgasm. Tightly clutching the sheets, she arched her slender body up as her peak came crashing down on her trembling form.

Quickly removing himself, Arcann let his brother take his turn.

Picking the dazed and astonished Rey up, Thexan placed her body on top of him and slowly he immersed himself within her. Holding onto her, he started to move his hips, feeling her softness all around him.

The sensation she gave him almost made him lose control. Pulling her face down, he pressed his lips to hers. With a demanding kiss, he devoured her mouth and tongue, while his hands explored her body again.

While watching her brother consummating with Rey, Arcann placed his finger into his mouth. After moistening his finger, he gently rubbed it around her backside. Then taking liberties, he inserted his finger, and slowly slid it deeper within her body.

A sharp intake left Rey's parted mouth as she felt his finger. Turning her head, she looked back to see Arcann kneeling behind her. But as his finger deftly moved in and out of her, the sensation she felt was no longer strange but wonderful. She had never thought to use that body part for this specific reason. However, it felt good and giving into this great pleasure, Rey turned her attention back to Thexan. His kisses were truly enjoyable. His lips were soft and enticing and the way he kissed her was so much different compared to Arcann. Feeling his body trembling beneath her made Rey want more of him in her. Pushing her body down, she wanted to feel him in every way and hear his deep, passionate growl, as his breath softly tickled at her ear.

When Arcann noticed Rey was enjoying his actions, he pulled out his finger and inserted two, making Rey cry out in satisfaction.

Feeling his manhood throbbing with painful pleasure, he wanted to immerse inside Rey. Positioning himself at her back entrance, he slowly started to push inside.

Somehow Rey sensed this was going to happen. At first, it felt rather painful than pleasurable. Reaching behind, she tried to push him away, but he firmly held onto her. Then as her body gradually adjusted to him, and as he started to move, the complete fullness that engulfed her took Rey to a new level of pleasure she had never experienced before.

An amazing sensation rushed through her, as she was about to experience the breathtaking climax that completely took over her whole being.

Gazing into Thexan's eyes, Rey screamed from the extreme pleasure as she came undone the second time. At the same time a deep growl escaped from Arcann as he finally reached his amazing climax.

Hearing their satisfied voices and feeling her muscles tightly coiling around him, Thexan finally let himself get lost within her. When his breathing slowed down, he looked into Rey's eyes and passionately kissed her again.

Removing himself, Arcann slumped down beside them. Turning toward them, he watched in silence as they affectionately kissed.

Breaking the kiss, Rey sent a joyful smile at Thexan. Picking her up again, he placed her on the bed between his brother and himself. Turning toward Rey, Arcann pulled her closer and also kissed her feeling her enticing lips on his. Then letting her go and with a wicked grin, he asked.

"Are you satisfied… princess?"

With a small smile, Rey replied.

"Can you tell?"

With a sly grin, he looked at Rey and then folding his arms beneath his head, he gazed at the ceiling. Feeling exhausted and with a satisfied smile, within minutes, he was fast asleep.

While listening to his shallow breathing, she felt Thexan's body tightly pressing against hers, cuddling her from behind. As his strong arms enfolded her, and as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck, Rey closed her eyes and relaxed her body. The after effects of her extraordinary orgasm was still lingering within her and feeling excited and amazed, it took her awhile to be able to fall asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, she felt Thexan's hand roaming all over her body. Then his sweet kisses were on the back of her shoulders and neck; fully wakening Rey from her slumber.

Shifting her body toward him, in the dimness of the room, his piercing eyes gazed into hers. Then a small smile appeared on his handsome face, and before Rey could mutter a word, he moved down toward the juncture of her thighs and started to tease her.

After a few minutes of teasing, she wanted to feel him inside. Pulling him up, and cradling his hips, she welcomed his body with pleasure.

They quietly made love throughout the night, while Arcann gently snored within the sheets.

The end :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm a Sci-fi/Romance or Space Opera writer. If you like my story, you would love my original novel The Legend of Chora, book 1 in my Crystal Saga series. It's available on Amazon Kindle. Feel free to check it out! Thanks :D
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Edit Sullivan


End file.
